Takeo Gouda
"I tell my story." -Takeo Gouda- Takeo Gouda (剛田 猛男, Gouda Takeo) is now 17 year old to become a Cleany Troops member. Appearance He is the male teen with brown eyes and black hair that is to ears length. Personality He is a kind, selfless person who is willing to help others, even when he is not given credit for it. He has a strong sense of justice, as he despises those who hurt others, infringe on the law, and especially those who hurt or insult his friends, defending them fiercely with all his might. While he will get angry at those who hurt others, he tends not to hold grudges as shown by his friendship with Suna, who was confessed by all of Takeo's crushes. He never blamed Suna though, and instead understood that it was because of his appearance and how Suna was simply cooler and always attractive. In fact, he is very loyal to his friends. When Takeo first saw Rinko, he fell in love with her but thought she liked Suna. In order to make sure she and Suna were happy, he was willing to sacrifice his own feelings to ensure their happiness. He will help a friend in need and never abandon them. He is very hyper and energetic, and his emotions always show through his face. He is also simple minded, naive, and trusting. He is very impulsive and will usually fight first, talk second and jump into making promises without hearing the rest of it, saying it is the responsibility of a man to protect others and keep promises. He seems to not like technology, as he gave Rinkohis email by writings it down rather than infrared and when he texts Rinko, who writes long detailed texts with emoticons, he writes simply with short sentences (usually writing sentences only two to five words long with a thumbs up). He is straightforward and wishes people could be more honest with their feelings and understands love can be painful, due to the number of rejections and times his crushes have fallen for his friend Suna. This also was partially the causes for his low self esteem, because before meeting Rinko he felt he could never find love. When he is determined, he won't quit and doesn't listen when others try to protest. He is extremely athletic and is often asked by high school sports teams to participate in certain tournaments for them. Despite this, he is humble about his abilities, stating that there is always someone better than him. He is not popular with females due to his appearance, but is fairly popular with males due to his strength, sense of justice, care for others, and friendly personality. He is not very intelligent, as he has bad study habits, doesn't know simple terms or most of the names of the baked goods Rinko brings, mistakes certain words for others (such as hand baked and mistaking it as baked with hands as an ingredient rather than baked using hands), and can't even remember important dates. He also doesn't understand the idea of personal space like when he stared at Rinko wondering why she couldn't be honest with her feelings (at the time thinking she liked Suna) and also forcing Suna to practice kissing with him and pushing him down placing saran-wrap over his mouth so he could be ready to kiss Rinko (much to Suna's horror, disgust and protest). Perhaps due to his naive trusting nature or simple ignorance, he is also a poor judge of character as he is quick to believe someone and will always help someone who asks him regardless of consequences. He can also be unintentionally insensitive as he can't gauge a mood or understand what to do or say in certain situations. His poor judge of character was shown when Suna pointed out that all of his crushes (except Rinko) talked bad about him behind his back. They usually only got close to him to get close to Suna, whom they all confessed to, and were rejected by him since he didn't want to date someone who would talk bad about his friend. Takeo thought Rinko's friends would be nice since she was, but her friends ended up talking bad about him behind their back (though they quickly took it back after he saved them from a fire and now support Rinko's relationship with him). He is also not very clean, as he usually has bad habits like picking his nose, scratching his butt, and having a very disorderly room in general. His two most important relationships throughout the series are Rinko and Suna. He loves Rinko dearly and respects her, not pushing their relationship too far and always wanting her to be happy. He also cares for Suna, having never gotten angry about his crushes liking Suna instead of him and respecting their friendship. Takeo even compared their friendship to the story of the red demon and blue demon. Takeo is the red demon, who was scary and wanted to make friends with humans but couldn't, and Suna as the blue demon, who helped the red demon make friends by pretending to destroy the village with the red demon coming in to help, and leaving so his friends wouldn't be in trouble for associating with him. Category:Cleany Troops Category:Teenage Members Category:Male